


bright lights, quiet rooms

by kiyala



Series: we never expected this to work [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: High School, I wasn't even planning on writing this, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(High School AU) Thor throws his eighteenth birthday party. Loki has plans, and they include Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bright lights, quiet rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel. Because people asked for it. ♥
> 
> Thank you to Mizzy for her help with this!

Thor’s eighteenth birthday party, like every other party held by their group of friends, is held at Tony’s place. Why settle for somewhere smaller, when you have a sprawling mansion, complete with a butler? And the size only makes sense when taking the scale of party into account. It’s going to be big, extravagant…

“Just like your ego, then,” Loki concludes, hauling one of the bags of snacks they’ve brought.

Thor, carrying three similar bags without a sign of exertion, glares over his shoulder. “Is it really too much to ask that you be nice to me on my birthday?”

“Technically, your birthday was two days ago,” Loki points out, putting on an extra burst of speed to catch up to Thor when they reach the double doors of the mansion. “And I’ll thank you to remember that I left you alone for the entire day.”

In actual fact, Loki had spent the entire afternoon at Steve’s house and only returned home for their family dinner. Not that Thor needs the details.

“Well, if you can find it in yourself to get through today without causing trouble…” Thor begins, interrupted by one of the doors swinging open. Tony is standing there, who looks at Loki and raises an eyebrow.

“Loki’s here. At my house. You actually invited Loki to my house.” Tony gives Thor an incredulous look. “ _Seriously_?”

“You don’t need to worry,” Thor assures him. “My brother will behave himself.”

“If you break any of my stuff—”

“Relax,” Loki interrupts. “I have a book. Or three.”

Thor has already made him promise to behave himself. Steve, who has learned how Loki works, has given him an _incentive_ instead. No big trouble, he’d murmured, pinning Loki down to the couch and kissing him just the way he liked it. Steve hadn’t said a thing about minor mischief; he understands how Loki works far better than Thor ever will.

With a small smile, Loki pushes past Tony and enters the large house. If possible, it seems even bigger on the inside. There’s a spacious lounge to his right and Loki turns, immediately seeking Steve out.

“What are you doing here?” Natasha asks with a light frown.

“Thor invited me,” Loki replies with a grin. “I _am_ his brother, after all.”

“Would you like anything to drink?” Steve asks, getting to his feet.

“Dude, that’s _Loki_ ,” Clint protests. “He can get his own drinks.”

Ignoring Clint, Loki follows Steve into the kitchen with a smile. “Don’t mind if I do, Rogers.”

The moment they’re in the kitchen, out of sight of everyone else, Steve turns, pecking Loki on the lips. Pulling back, he gives Loki an appreciative once-over. “You look good.”

“I tried,” Loki smiles. He hadn’t missed Steve’s reaction the last time he’d worn skinny jeans, and he can never go wrong with a scarf or a leather jacket.

“I’m not going to be able to pay attention to a single word anyone says to me when you’re looking like that.” Steve smirks, decidedly more wicked than the way he’d smiled when they first made friends. “I bet that was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

“Exactly so,” Loki agrees, resting a hand on Steve’s chest as he reaches over for a styrofoam cup. “But unfortunately, my dear brother has put a spanner in the works. He’s decided that I’m going to spend the majority of the party out of the way. He’s told me to find a quiet room where I can sit and read. All the better to keep me out of trouble, I suppose.”

Steve frowns. “You’re not actually going to let him tell you what to do, are you? I can talk to him—”

“Not necessary. I’ll keep out of his way long enough that he’ll stop worrying. Give him enough time and he’ll be far too busy enjoying his spotlight to give me a second thought.”

“If you say so. If there’s anything you want me to do…”

“You can take this,” Loki says, handing Steve the empty cup. Picking up one of the numerous Coke bottles, Loki smiles. “I’ll take this, and you can point me in the direction of a nice, quiet room where I won’t be disturbed.”

“How about Tony’s study?” Steve suggests. “He never uses it—he’s got all his stuff set up in the garage—so it’s neat as a pin, and it should be far enough away from the rest of the party.”

“Lead the way.”

With an indulgent smile, Steve walks towards the stairs. Loki follows, keeping some distance between them, knowing that they could be seen. He certainly has plans for Thor and his friends to find out that he’s with Steve by the end of the night, but that’s for much later.

 

•

 

Loki finishes an entire book with the party downstairs serving as background noise. He puts it down on the floor beside him and sighs, leaning back against the wall.

He hadn’t anticipated it, but it’s a unique kind of torment to be this close to Steve and have to stay away. School is different because there’s always so much to do, but books can only hold his attention for so long, and Loki can hear everything he’s missing, even from this distance.

When he was younger, he’d grown used to being excluded from gatherings, to the point that he’d begun to save others the trouble and kept to himself. The only friends he had were Thor’s, when his brother had dragged him along to outings, and Loki was perfectly aware of how false those friendships had been.

It was why, when they’d moved houses, Loki had refused to get along with Thor’s new friends. It’s why Steve is so important to him—as fun as it is to have someone to kiss and to touch, Steve is Loki’s first real friend. It’s unpleasant to have to keep up a pretence of disinterest. 

“Well, someone’s lost in thought.”

Loki looks up to find Steve leaning against the doorframe, a fond look in his eyes.

“Hey.” Shutting the door behind him, Steve walks towards Loki. “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Loki replies truthfully, tilting his face up for a kiss. He sounds far too sappy for his own liking, so he smirks and adds, “I’m glad to see that you can come when I beckon.”

“There’s a dirty joke in that,” Steve replies, kneeling in front of Loki and kissing him harder. “Mm. Is it weird that I missed you?”

Loki doesn’t know how to reply to that, getting stuck on the fact that Steve misses him at all. He kisses Steve instead, one hand on the back of his neck to keep him close.

“If you keep kissing me like that, I won’t want to leave,” Steve rumbles. He’s wearing an apologetic smile when he pulls away. “I need to get back before someone notices I’m gone.”

“I’ll see you later, then,” Loki sighs, getting to his feet and following Steve to the door. “Have fun.”

“Thor and Tony are so drunk they can barely stand,” Steve replies. “I’m not sure how much fun I’m going to have while I’m trying to cut them off before they get alcohol poisoning.”

“Thor will be fine, believe me.” Loki can’t help but to reach out, touching Steve’s hand. “You’re much kinder than anyone deserves.”

“Well, _you_ deserve it,” Steve replies, kissing Loki’s forehead. “And don’t you believe otherwise.”

Once Steve is gone, Loki glances at his books and lets out an agitated sigh. He’s done staying here, hiding away from the rest of the party. He knows that people will wonder why he’s there, when everyone knows that he and Thor barely get along these days. He also knows that with that many people out there, the opportunities to enjoy himself will be _endless_.

 

•

 

The lower level of the Stark mansion is far more crowded than Loki had anticipated. He pauses at the top of the stairs, looking around. As Steve had said, both Thor and Tony are sprawled across one of the couches, trying to argue as they’re made to drink water.

Bruce is helping Steve, trying to make himself look as small as possible, the way he always does in crowded places. Clint and Natasha are on the makeshift dance floor with countless others. There are more people here than Loki can even recognise from school, and nobody gives him a second look as he pushes past them. The potential anonymity has Loki biting back a wicked grin. But as much fun as it would be to let loose, Steve has promised him something even better.

Instead, he settles near the group of people just by the table of food. No one really takes any notice of him, but he delights in the looks of utter confusion when people turn back to their plates to find that they’ve been moved. A few of them begin bickering with each other, trying to find someone to blame. Loki is looking on with satisfaction when a large hand settles on his shoulder.

Glancing up, he freezes. It’s Volstagg, with Fandral, Hogun and Sif standing behind him.

“I see you haven’t changed a single bit,” Fandral says by way of greeting.

“You’re a little far from home, aren’t you?” Loki shrugs Volstagg off and turns to face them with his brightest, fakest smile.

“We’re here for Thor,” Sif replies, frowning at him. “He’s a good friend and it’s worth the travel to attend such a big party. Not that I would expect you to understand.”

“Of course not.” Loki tries to take a step backwards, stiffening when his back meets the wall. Stupid of himself to be backed into a corner.

“So what do we have here?” Volstagg asks, peering around. “Causing trouble on your brother’s big day?”

“I’m not surprised,” Hogun grunts.

“I say we remind him why he needs to have more respect for others,” Fandral suggests.

“Oh, hello. I don’t think we’ve ever met.” Steve’s voice comes from out of nowhere. “Are you friends of Loki’s?”

“Thor’s friends,” Loki replies, turning to Steve. That seems to be enough, because Steve’s expression immediately darkens. As oddly touching as it is, Loki subtly shakes his head. It’s a fight he definitely does _not_ want to start.

“I’m Thor’s friend, too. Steve. Nice to meet you.” With a charming smile, he places a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “I was just about to borrow Loki to help me grab some more drinks from my car, isn’t that right?”

Before Loki can reply, Steve pulls him through the crowd until they’re outside. With a huff, Loki folds his arms across his chest.

“I didn’t need you to save me.”

“Those are the people who picked on you back in your old neighbourhood, right?” Steve isn’t looking at Loki, his gaze fixed straight ahead. It’s clear that he doesn’t need a reply. “I knew even before I came over. You saw them and your eyes went wide and… I wasn’t going to stay on the other side of the room.”

“You don’t even own a car,” Loki murmurs, changing the topic. “I’ll make a liar out of you, yet.”

Steve stops walking down Tony’s long driveway, right beside his motorbike. With a small smile, he tugs Loki closer. “You like being a bad influence, don’t you?”

“Especially with you.” Loki runs a finger down Steve’s chest, ghosting over the buttons of his shirt. “I always thought you were so _good_.”

“You know better now, don’t you?” Steve slides his hands into the back pockets of Loki’s jeans.

“Oh yes, you only needed the _encouragement_. That much is clear.” Loki grins, kissing Steve hard.

“To tell you the truth,” Steve confesses, when they pull apart, “I only really pulled you away from Thor’s friends for one reason.”

“Enlighten me, then.”

“I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself, but I was worried about _how_ you’d do it. I made you promise not to cause any major trouble and honestly? That would’ve been major trouble, right there. I really don’t want you to miss out on what _I_ promised to do.”

Loki’s smile is wide and pleased. “Remind me—what was it you said to me, exactly?”

Squeezing Loki’s arse, Steve pulls him close to speak right into his ear, voice just as husky as it was the first time. “Get through Thor’s party without causing any major trouble, and I’ll blow you.”

“You want it just as much as I do,” Loki grins, his fingers digging into Steve’s biceps. “Spread out in your bed after school with you holding my hips down…”

“Don’t,” Steve whispers, even though he pulls Loki back into for another hungry kiss. Steve kisses the way he does everything else; he puts everything into it and soon, they’re moaning into each other’s mouths, hips making abortive motions.

But Loki can tell that Steve is tense—he might be prepared to out himself to Thor and the rest of his friends, but there are far too many people at the party right now.

“Okay, you’d better get back inside,” Loki murmurs, holding Steve’s face in his hands and giving him one last kiss. “Who knows what everyone’s getting up to without you keeping an eye out for trouble.”

“Hey, I’m doing my bit. I’m taking care of the biggest trouble-maker right now.” Steve grins.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Loki smirks, disentangling himself from Steve. “We’ll go back inside and I’ll behave myself, just for you. How does that sound?”

“I can deal with that. See you once the party’s died down?”

“Of course.” With one final kiss, Loki turns back to the mansion, intending to lock himself in the nearest bathroom and jerk off until thinking of Steve no longer makes his tight pants immediately tighter.

 

•

 

It takes a long time for the party to die down. It’s well into the early hours of the morning before most people leave. Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun are staying over and everyone’s sitting in the lounge room.

They’re all far too buzzed to fall asleep; Natasha and Sif have made friends, while Fandral and Volstagg sit with Clint. Tony and Bruce are talking about—something that Loki doesn’t try hard enough to understand. Steve and Thor are sitting beside each other talking when Loki walks past. All it takes is one significant look, and Steve is excusing himself, not caring to be subtle about the way he gets up to follow Loki.

There’s a room just down the hall and Loki smiles when Steve catches up. “Don’t tell me you’re nervous.”

“Not exactly keen on having my butt kicked by Thor, but that’s okay.”

“I’m the one he’ll blame,” Loki replies, cutting off Steve’s reply with a kiss. He links his arms behind Steve’s neck, pressing close to him. It’s satisfying to know that at the end of an entire night of being apart, Loki gets to kiss him like this, claim ownership like nobody else can. It’s almost as satisfying as—

“What is this?”

Thor, standing in the doorway, looks furious. He stalks forwards and Loki braces himself, blinking in surprise when Thor grabs Steve by the collar, pulling him away from Loki and dragging him bodily out into the hall.

This is definitely not what Loki had planned, or expected.

“Thor!” he calls, running after him. “Thor, leave him!”

“How dare you?” Thor is shouting, holding Steve against the wall. “That is my little brother! I can’t believe you—you present yourself as such a _nice_ person and this is what you do when my back is turned?”

“ _Thor_!” Loki pushes them apart, standing in front of Steve. “What is _wrong_ with you? You’re meant to be blaming _me_ for corrupting your friend!”

Thor frowns, taking a step back. “He may be my friend, but you are my brother. Wait—you said you _corrupted_ him? Is that why you and he were—”

“No,” Loki replies angrily. He feels Steve’s hand on his shoulder and relaxes a little. “No. He and I are… he’s my…”

“Boyfriend?” Tony supplies. When Loki turns, he finds that everyone is standing there, watching.

“Yes,” Loki mutters, glancing at Thor. “He’s not hurting me, or using me, or whatever else your confused mind has come up with.”

“You honestly thought I would be angry at _you_?”  Thor asks disbelievingly.

“Told you so,” Steve mutters, and Loki elbows him in reply.

“You’re… serious, then?” Thor frowns, clearly struggling to believe it.

Steve squeezes Loki’s shoulder again. “Yes.”

Folding his arms across his chest, Thor gives them both an exasperated look. “And I suppose this was all Loki’s idea.”

Steve chuckles and Loki manages a smile, leaning back into Steve’s solid warmth.

“Right. Barton, you owe me twenty,” Tony speaks up.

Clint grumbles, digging his wallet out.

“You owe me too,” Bruce adds. At the looks he gets, he shrugs. “I figured that if Tony was making a bet about Steve and Loki, he must have had a good reason.”

“See, what do I keep saying? The guy’s a genius,” Tony announces. “Now, Steve, don’t be offended. It’s just that you can’t lie for shit. Should have gotten your boyfriend there to come up with a cover story for the mall incident.”

“Oh,” Bruce says, “and give half my money to Natasha.”

Natasha simply smiles. “I knew they must be onto something, but if too many people started betting against Clint, he would have figured something was up.”

“I hate you all,” Clint grumbles.

“You all knew?” Steve asks, surprised.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Thor adds.

“It’s Loki we’re talking about here,” Tony replies. “We figured you’d find out sooner rather than later. Happy birthday, by the way.”

“And you say these people are your _friends_ now,” Sif frowns.

“I wouldn’t worry your plebeian mind about it,” Loki replies, his lips curled.

Steve’s hand tightens on his shoulder in warning, just as Fandral and Volstagg both look prepared to hold Sif back.

“I have to say, my friend, that your taste is very interesting,”Fandral says to Steve. “Now, if you will excuse me—it’s late and I’m tired. Can I take one of the couches, Stark?”

This prompts a rush to get a comfortable position on one of the couches. There’s plenty of other space, but no one seems to care, shuffling about and elbowing each other until they’re happy.

“I will never understand your friends,” Loki declares and Steve laughs, taking his hand.

“That’s okay. I don’t always get them either.”

Steve sits down on the floor, leaning back against the wall and pulling Loki down to sit beside him.

“Thor is _watching_ us,” Loki mutters. “It’s odd.”

“He’s just being protective. You can pretend all you want, but you’re family. You care about each other.”

“And you’re a sap.”

Steve chuckles. “Maybe. But that doesn’t make me wrong.”

Loki squeezes Steve’s hand. “Well, _I_ was wrong about Thor’s reaction. I honestly thought he’d be angry at me.”

“Well, I knew he wouldn’t. I knew what I was getting myself into. And hey, look at it this way. No one freaked out, and the next time we want to hang out, I don’t have to lie about it.”

“I suppose that _is_ a useful outcome.” Loki nods. “Provided that Thor has no idea what we do when I’m at your place.”

Steve grins at this. “A little white lie never hurt anyone, right?”

“Mm.” Resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, Loki smiles. “I’ve taught you well.”


End file.
